


Space Between The Stars

by FactorialRabbits



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU - Space, Challenges, Gen, Sort Of, and nothing more horrific than a vaguely floaty tone, attempt at writing something more cheery, bordering on crack, character tags got tricky so I ignored them, its got a nice ending at least!, not proof read, ooc in the second chapter but its short and silly and nobody really has a canon personality anyway, or at least vaguely fluffy, uncreative summary is uncreative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: In which Fëanor and his House, tossed into the Everlasting Darkness, fully expected it to be the end. They did not expect to become something like gods. Millenia later, they compare myth and truth and rumour.A kind of ridiculous twoshot for the Fëanorian Fun Bingo, covering two prompts.Part 1 - "The Passage Of Time": A comparison of how the Fëanorians ended up in space, and how mortal men say the star-gods of civilisation got there.Part 2 - "AU - In Space": Maglor returns from a mission to buy fuel, and updates some of his brothers on what they're gods of now.





	1. The Passage Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure this is what the prompts wanted or if this counts as 'fun', but its certainly a thing I wrote as a result of the prompts which is not angsty and contains no horrible violence and has a happy ending.
> 
> Who is god of what is in the notes of part 2.

Once upon a time, long before man travelled to the stars, people lived in the cold and the dark. To them was given the Spirit of Fire, a great being who taught them to keep warm and inspired the first steps of civilisation. From the fire they would light sticks and take them into their caves, bringing life and safety, scaring off predators and all else.

But, one day, disaster struck - three stones fell into the Spirit of Fire. The surprise caused it to lose seven sparks, each bright and beautiful and wonderful in its own right. They were tossed from the fire into the sky. Someone tried to catch one and it split into two. Yet all eight were lost to the darkness of the sky. As a result of three stones, the Spirit of Fire lost part of itself it never realised it had.

And the Spirit of Fire wept for its sparks. So it climbed higher and higher and higher still, until it left the earth behind. In the sky it continued to burn, bringing light to the earth. And in the sky it found its sparks. Bought them into its protection - the sparks formed the Fëanorion Constellation, whilst the Spirit of Fire became the sun.

But behind it, the Spirit of Fire left humanity with knowledge more precious than any other; how to create their own fire. And it is that knowledge which provided the foundations of all of civilisation as we ever knew or shall know it. For it was fire that bought men together. In this way, the Spirit of Fire bought us everything.

And it's said that just as the Spirit of Fire brought civilisation, the sparks bring something to humanity each too. Of course, now we have travelled far from our first Earth they no longer shine on us, but their influence remains. Each brings its own way to advance humanity, the light bringing knowledge of certain things.    
Pale-Glitter bought knowledge of well thought administration; Gold-Cleaver whispers secrets of communication; Hasty-Riser speaks of navigation; Red-Night taught negotiation; The Little Crafter inspired man to think and Invent; First-Copper inspired some men to theoretical sciences, whilst its partner in a binary system, Second-Copper, inspired other to experimentation. Some tellers say Silver Fist, the spark that split away, taught men electronics; but the same tellers say this tale is far older than electricity. Regardless, these sparks inspired the men of the world to everything they needed to take to the stars themselves.

* * *

That story was, of course, metaphorical. But as with all tales, held an element of truth. Seven ages of the world ago, before the sun was born, Fëanor burnt the world around him. And dragged his sons down too. And as per the terms of their oath, when they failed - when they could go on no more - they were tossed into the Everlasting Darkness. All but one.

They found themselves somewhere more beautiful even than Valinor. For it was then they discovered that the Everlasting Darkness was merely the space between the stars. Still, for all its beauty, one cannot live unprotected in the vastness of space. Even an elf.

But Fëanor and his sons were nothing, are nothing, if not creative. Between them they used the shards of other things they found beside them to build themselves a home. Celebrimbor had found his way to them after his death, terrified and tormented but now safe beside them. With him came new ideas, new beauty for their home. Their home remained small, a place for them and their loved ones alone, a light of hope within the Void.

Then one day their missing brother came to them. It had taken him many years, for an engineer he was not, but Maglor had built himself a spaceship. Abandoning his doom to wander the seas forever, he had gone looking for another way into the Void. Searching the stars for his missing family. And in the ship he carried supplies for creation, as well as survival.

He was welcomed in, and came with new ideas; they put lights on their home, hiding it in the glow of the sun. Sapping it for power. Men looked in the sky and saw the new lights, and declared them a constellation of stars. Sometimes Eärendil would pass by on his voyage; the two ships of elves carefully ignored one another in their uneasy peace. For all they still desired the Silmaril, in the Void already their Oath was dead.

Then when man abandoned Earth in search of their own horizons, they converted the systems of their ship from taking light to taking fuel, and set off to join the explorations. Leaving the Earth, leaving even their galaxy, behind to explore this strange and wonderful place.

And so still they live, an eccentric family idly roaming the vastness of space. They practice their crafts, trade and mine what they need, and explore the new horizons of space. Because if there was any one thing that united the family, it was their need to explore.


	2. Home (Is Anywhere With Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an incredibly silly single scene I have no current intentions of doing anything else with. Everyone's at least vaguely ooc, but I blame the fact they're in space and at least one of them is exhausted.

Maglor was giggling before he even made it back through the airlock. By the time Maedhros had finished helping him out of his spacesuit, the giggles had become hysterics. Maedhros simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to calm down. Observing him closely, looking for the reason his brother was days later back than he had expected. Why he hadn't told them he would be. Those were all questions for when Maglor could string words together again.

Unfortunately, Caranthir appeared before that could happen.

"The fuck's so funny about an overrunning trading run?" 

It took Maglor a few moments to get himself under control. "Congrats, 'Thir. You're currently god of negotiation. You too, oh Maedhros, divine being of administration."

"What's Celegorm? I need something to get on him. If its even half as good as the last millenium..." Caranthir seemed excited to possibly have new blackmail material.

Maglor's face scrunched up, "Navigation. Not sure how to work with that one, honestly"

Caranthir groaned, getting a sympathetic pat from Maedhros. The last time they'd heard the story Celegorm had been assigned grammar as his purview. Everyone had found that hilarious. Still, it made more sense than the one time Maglor ended up as the god of cookery; of all the brothers, he was the least able to prepare something edible.

"Come on, we should go let father know you didn't forget how to use the airlock." Maedhros started to lead them deeper into the station.

"That was one time!"

"You got here three days late, and didn't reply to any messages. Dad's been frantic. We've all been frantic."

"Why are you so late, anyway? We just sent you to trade for some fuel," Caranthir chose that moment to butt back in. "Please tell me you remembered the Valar-damned fuel."

"Of course I remembered the fuel. Have some faith in me, brother dearest," Maglor announced as he tried to punch in a door code, but found himself too exhausted to remember. "And half as much again for flirting outrageously and letting the seller take me on a date to a storytelling contest. Then some materials for Curufin and Celebrimbor with the money I won from winning the story contest."

"You entered a storytelling contest whilst on a date with a fuel salesman?"

"A guy's gotta have hobbies. Did I tell you about-"

"Mags," Maedhros stopped for a moment.

Maglor entirely ignored the interruption and continued to tell his brothers about the strange manner of human etiquette, the stories from the contest and how his radio had been stolen. And how he'd split coffee all over the one in the shuttle he'd taken, but he'd been so late already he decided to just head home. When his headache neared critical mass, Caranthir excused himself to go check on the engines.

Even Maedhros was attempting to find an escape from his brother's exhausted ramblings by the time they reached the communal lounge. As they entered, four pairs of silver eyes gazed over to them, the remaining two in the room transfixed to a video game. Amras waved, Curufin turned back to his conversation with Celegorm, and Fëanor vaulted over the back of the sofa to wrap Maglor in a tight hug. At that point, he went quiet.

"Welcome back, Mags," Fëanor pulled back to look him in the eye, brushing hair out of his face. "You're late; is everything alright? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Someone stole the radio. I need a bath, some food and a lot of sleep, but nothing to worry about," Maglor returned the hug, pressing his face into his father's shoulder and reassuring as much as he could.

"I'm going to worry anyway; I always worry when you go."

Maglor didn't reply, already half way to sleep. Maedhros took the initiative, clearing his throat, "Dinner'll be in about an hour."

"Time for a bath?" Maglor woke up enough to squint hopefully at his brother.

"I'll bring you coffee. Maybe even a cake."

"Bring me cake and I'll love you forever."

"You already love me forever."

Maglor stuck out his tongue at Maedhros, before resting his face back onto his father's shoulder; a week flying solo, without stopping, just to try not to worry his family had possibly been his worst plan yet. Maedhros gave a small laugh in return, and wandered off. A few moments later, Caranthir reappeared, flopping down between Celegorm and Curufin. Immediately a fight broke out. Fëanor's eyes rolled affectionatly as Celebrimbor simultaneously ducked under a punch thrown at his father in reality, and one by Amrod's avatar in the game.

"Come on. Let’s get you that bath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, who was god of what when. The list here uses the lists for the seven mechanical arts, the seven liberal arts and seven "arts" I made up for a sci-fi setting. Assigned with minimal thought put in, because mythology. The mechanical arts are probably their second or third set of purviews, the liberal ones a couple of centuries after, and the sci-fi arts are the ones they are associated with at the time of the fic. Ordering is mechanical/liberal/sci-fi. Celebrimbor's purviews are beneath, and in the first two cases are something considered a 'subset' of Curufin's purview. Fëanor is always the Star of Civilisation. To go with Earendil's Star of Hope.
> 
> Maedhros - architecture/geometry/administration  
> Maglor - cooking/music/communication  
> Celegorm - hunting/grammar/navigation  
> Caranthir - trade/logic/negotiation  
> Curufin - metalurgy/rhetoric/invention  
> Amrod - weaving/arithmatic/theoretical science  
> Amras - agriculture/astronomy/experimental science
> 
> Celebrimbor - blacksmithing/invention/electronics

**Author's Note:**

> Where's Morgoth? Is space really so huge they haven't met, or did Eru loophole abuse their oath on their behalf? Who knows?! I certainly don't - this is just a very silly twoshot I have no plans to return to.


End file.
